Sense and Sensibility Vignettes
by JA35
Summary: Inspired by Andrew Davies' new BBC adaptation of Sense and Sensibility. Three Vignettes- maybe more if I feel inspired! - about Marianne Dashwood and Colonel Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

_This Vignette was inspired by the trailers of S&S 2008: The newest adaptation by Andrew Davies. It describes what I saw, or what I thought I saw, the spoken words were drowned by the music of the trailer. It takes place at the ball in London where Marianne is treated badly by Willoughby. The Colonel steps in and saves the day._

_ There are at least two more S&S08 Vignettes that will be posted later on in this story thread.  
_

**London Vignette**

The tension of the past months had worn her out. She was near exhaustion and the slow realization that all was over grew more definite with every passing day without letters or calls. Her spirit was slowly extinguishing and the process seemed to be irreversible. Then the day of the ball arrived and in spite of her weariness she attended with a faint hope to find him there.

She felt his presence when she entered the ballroom. He stood with his back to her but she would have recognized him anywhere. She remained at the door, silently willing him to notice her and come to her.

Sensing something was happening behind his back, he turned around slowly. He blanched visibly when he saw the cause of the sudden lull in the conversation. Slightly lifting one eyebrow he silently questioned her presence.

All hope died the moment she met his eyes. Even though she pressed for an explanation she knew in her heart of hearts that it was over. She scarcely comprehended his cold words and the curt nod with which she was dismissed was the final blow. He resumed his conversation as if nothing had happened.

Bewildered, hurting, and angry at the same time she retraced her steps without noticing where she was going. _Willoughby, how could you? Why? Have we not always spoken plainly to one another?_

Elinor was standing at the door wearing a frown on her dear face. Marianne faltered, tripping over her feet. Her vision blurring, she reached out desperately for her sister. The room grew dark as if the candles were snuffed out one by one. There was a strange ringing in her ears but the intense feeling of sorrow and despair remained. Her legs gave in, and she had the strange notion of the floor rushing up to her. A strong arm shot out suddenly from behind and wrapped itself around her waist, holding her gently. A supporting hand closed reassuringly around her shoulder. The last thing that penetrated the dense fog in her head was a low, soothing voice. She did not catch the meaning of the words but all of a sudden it was like she had found the one safe place in the world. She blacked out and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a Cleveland Vignette inspired by the new S&S08. Please read and review! Your comments make my day! _

**_She asked to see me_**

Colonel Brandon frantically paced the immense drawing room at Cleveland. He was deep in thought and hardly noticed Mrs. Jennings drone on about Marianne's misfortunes. If it was up to him her misfortunes would end here and now. Unfortunately it wasn't up to him, Marianne Dashwood was grieving for another and did he not know how strong a first love could be?

He turned immediately when he heard Elinor enter the room. He sought her out immediately with the question how she was doing. Glad that he was she had recovered a bit, the final part of Elinor's answer took him by surprise.

'She asked to see you, Colonel.'

The Colonel searched Elinor's eyes. _Could it be true? Could she really want to see him?_ Even after what he had done just now? Elinor was looking at him with such sincerity that he nodded and made for Marianne's room. He hesitated in front of her door, recalling his last action before he had left her to her sister's care. So intent in fulfilling his mission he had actually started to undress Marianne. Granted, it was just the draw string but when she opened her eyes and looked at him he had realized what he was doing and had abruptly left. Now she wanted to see him.

Pushing the door open he entered. She lay on the bed, wan and pale but dry. Her eyes were huge and shimmering with unshed tears. With a compassionate smile he came closer and sat down on the bed unceremoniously. He had saved her and brought her in safety, would propriety dictate him to stay aloof? He put his hand over her hands and looked at her. Sadness, shame and gratitude all in one spoke from her eyes. No words were spoken between them. He wanted nothing more than gather her in his arms and press her against his heart but he could not do it, not yet.

He felt more than he saw that she pulled her hand from under his. With a soft touch she put it over his caressing his hand ever so slightly. Colonel Brandon felt his heart swell in wonder, he dared not look at first but when he did it lay there, white and small over his. Then he heard a contented sigh and Marianne Dashwood had fallen asleep with his hand between hers.

Colonel Brandon remained seated for some time. He cherished the feel of his hand between hers. He felt as if he was on fire and for the first time since his acquaintance with Marianne Dashwood he felt he had received a gift. He had never sought to be rewarded; he had just tried to be there and offer what protection he could to these young ladies. He had tried to bury his feelings for Marianne when her affections went to another. But when he had charged through the rain, frantically riding to and fro, calling her name, he knew that these feelings went deep and were enduring. His profound relief upon finding her, alive, were further proof of that. He remembered her eyes fluttering open when he picked her up in the rain huge with fear and resignation. He would never forget the long walk with his precious charge. And now, when he thought all hope had gone, - wasn't she grieving for Willoughby and wasting away? - she honoured him with a precious gift. By putting her hand over his Marianne had not just meant to thank him; it went beyond that; he was rewarded with her trust.

_Well? Did you like what you read? Please tell me!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I couldn't help myself and wrote this one! No Colonel or Marianne this time! _

He knew he had broken the rules one time too many. He had always known he would have to pay one day but had never envisioned it would be remotely like this. It was misery of a kind he never knew existed!

He didn't suffer from a broken heart, and he doubted the existence of a woman who could capture his heart and break it. What galled him most was to find himself in this situation without being able to do anything about it. He had come close to loving, he admitted it grudgingly, but the only regret he had felt when he left the girl was the fact that it was too soon to be breaking up something so exciting and promising.

His façade had cracked when confronted with his crimes and nothing had been the same since then. It was as if something had been broken beyond repair. And this time he was the one who had to live with it.

_Did you guess it was Mr. W? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's another S&S 2008 inspired vignette from my hand. I have always wanted to write this but never came to it, so well, here it is. It takes when Marianne is saved by Colonel. Please read and review. I love feedback!_

**This Great Love**

First there is cold and numbness, wind and rain. Wearily I collapse in the wet grass. Then the music starts. Curling up, eyes tightly shut, I try to pick up the tune. Approaching drums, incessant beating mixed with the sound of violins in the background sing me to sleep. It soothes my nerves but does nothing for my comfort. In vain I try to get up but soon abandon the half-hearted struggle. Let the floods come, this turf is my home.

Empty and cold, yet pure and clean at the same time I am like a new-born baby. The phantom gone, mind and body purged from the all consuming obsession, I allow myself to sink into nothingness. Never before have I felt so relaxed, so at peace and so wholly unattached to the world.

Then, just before I slip away, I hear the song. The words are unclear at first but the voice has an urgent ring to it making me want to see the singer. It is the voice that hails me back from the edge of the abysmal state of unconsciousness. Sometimes it is clear and I can almost make out the words, then at times it is indistinct, impossible to understand. When the drums stop beating I can hear the words. It's my name sung over and over again and never sounding the same .

Strong arms lift me up from the damp grass and cradle my body. I feel more than I hear the beating of a heart, panting breath and suddenly it becomes vital to me to see this rock of strength. I will myself to open my eyes and behold the one that took me back from the edge.

The day the Colonel saved me from the rain was when it all truly began. That moment when I was lying in his arms and opened my heavy eyes I fell irrevocably in love with him. At last I could see him face to face without any veils between us. This love, this great love of his shone from his noble face kindling mine. He is my savior, my tower, my rock of strength and I will love him till my dying day for he loved me first.

_Well, what do you think? Do tell me, please!_


End file.
